User talk:Kyle03
Your images on Principal. Brown and Gloria were drawn by Googleybear. Please give him credit or replace the image. -Decca03 OK - Decca03 Yes. -Decca03 I used Paint.Net to draw my episode images. -Decca03 Why'd you change it to Kyle03? It sounds too much like my username, Decca03. -Decca03 Tiki! It's Hawaii The episode is very similar to Zoinks! It's the Lava Ghoul! from my series Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Around the World. What you have to say? -- Mystery71 (talk) 21:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm saying the same thing as Mystery71, except I'm saying it's very similar to the episodes Volcano, Terrors, Erupt & Corrupt, and Mystery's episode. -Decca03 I'll make the logo if you change your username back to Darth Hill. Your new one sounds too much like mine. -Decca03 Okay thanks. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Some episodes in Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! sound like my series' episodes (Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery.) In Scooby-Doo Meets Artoo and Threepio the gang is camping when they meet the guest star. In Scooby-Doo Meets Johnny Depp the gang is called to go to an actor's haunted house like in Behind the Scenes. Last, you copied the episode guide thingy I used that said the number, the title, the premise, the guest star(s) and the word count. -Decca03 Okay. Not even the thing that has he number, title, guest star, description, and word count? -Decca03 Well Done on your Meet the stars. Can you Please make a script please Rascalinc14 (talk) 19:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Rascalinc14 Episode Titlecards Every time you want me to make an episode titlecard, it's probably gonna pretty much be the same answer. Also, can you make ten episodes in Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars instead of five? I've decided I'll make you all your titlecards for the rest of your time on this wiki if you comment your opinion on every episode I release (from now on that includes Vikings of Doom) in your time on this wiki. It's a good deal! Also you get an extra; I comment my opinion on your episodes. -Decca03 Bad News I can't to a titlecard for Scooby-Doo Meets Ultimate Jenna. I'll be able to if you replace the guest star. -Decca03 Word counts By the way in your Scooby-Doo meets the Stars episode guide, you put in a word count section. Episode one's word count was 620. -Decca03 The Road of Terror is out. -Decca03 BTW, here: Behind the Screams is out. By the way, how'd you read The Road of Terror]], Vikings of Doom, and Scooby-Doo meets Kirby so quickly? Or did you read them earlier and comment a while later? -Decca03 Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo I don't want to leave Ghost Gallery unfinished. I plan to start it as soon as I'm done with Ghost Gallery (I might write the rest of Ghost Gallery today.) And yes, I like Scrappy; I wish they had done more with him. -Decca03 Scoobs VS. Zombies is out! Don't forget to comment when you finish reading. I commented on Scooby-Doo Meets Johnny Depp and added the word count. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo meets Megaman is out. Baffling Bombs is out. Don't forget to comment when you finish reading. Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery What was your favorite episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery? Also, what do you think of the idea delaying Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (2013) and make a second season of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery? -Decca03 Did you mean by another series a second season of Ghost Gallery? By the way, I'm working on the titlecard. -Decca03 Here: Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Mario Bros. has a different premise in the episode guide: The gang is driving through a small quiet lane but it all soon becomes fun and jolly because they enter the world of Mario. Your new one is Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach once again but Mario and Luigi now get the gang to help in their biggest adventure yet! Could you please use the old one? -Decca03 Hi Remember when I said "I've decided I'll make you all your titlecards for the rest of your time on this wiki if you comment your opinion on every episode I release (from now on that includes Vikings of Doom) in your time on this wiki. It's a good deal! Also you get an extra; I comment my opinion on your episodes"? Well, I have a new version of it now, instead of us posting short comments on each other's stuff, we could comment a mini-review. Tell me what you think. -Decca03 New Episode The gang meets Pikachu while driving along the road. It looks like he has a mystery to solve! A new episode is out Scooby-Doo meets Pikachu! Don't forget, we're now doing mini-reviews instead of short comments. -Decca03 New Episode All aboard the Scooby Express! The gang is taking a train to Africa. But it's haunted by a metal man! Scrappy goes after the metal man, pulling Scooby and Shaggy with him. At the same time, Fred, Daphne, and Velma search for clues. The Haunted Train is out! Can't wait to see your next mini-review! -Decca03 Titlecards I draw my episode titlecards, I don't use a website. By the way, Scooby-Doo! The Island of the Past and Talented Tornado are out. I can't wait for your mini-reviews. -Decca03 I spent ages looking for an animated picture of Paul McCartney, but I couldn't. -Decca03 MV Did you forget to post a mini-review on Island of the Past or are you just not done reading it yet? -Decca03 I posted my mini-review on Scooby-Doo meets Sackboy. Please reply to it. -Decca03 New episode The gang is on a snowy mountain when they meet Sackboy! Sackboy built the mountain with Materials and checkpoints. But a yeti is haunting the mountain! Meanwhile the gang has to deal with an ogre Sackboy has in his castle he built. The Sackboy Affair is out! Can't wait for your mini-review! -Decca03 Yes. Scooby-Doo meets ScratchU8 It's out! I can't wait for your review! -Decca03 Hey, I've decided we should move on from mini-reviews to full reviews! Kind of like my review for Scooby-Doo meets Mr. Bean except more words! They could be a hundred word reviews! What do you think? -Decca03 Titlecards BTW, I posted my first full-review of Food Fight. Please reply. -Decca03 Shake Hands What the Hay It's out! I can't wait for your net full review! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Fireworks It's out! I can't wait to read your next full-review! Also could you reply to my full-review on The Scooby Airways? -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Fireworks Reply I once thought about doing Scooby-Dum, but for you I would do this. The gang isn’t in a group anymore and Velma starts a band. But, she and the band encounter mysteries while playing music. - Decca03 Pack Your Bags, Pacman It's out! I can't wait for your full-review! Don't forget to give it a rating out of ten. -Decca03 Review Did you like my spin-off idea? By the way, please reply to my Aliens are a Pain review. -Decca03 Do you mean the Velma spin-off I suggested? -Decca03 Well... For the Velma one Velma and Her Band, feel free to give me credit on the page. For the next Scooby-Doo one, I think you should wait before creating it. I have Ghost Gallery, Jumbo Pack, and Scrappy-Doo Splats to work on, it gets hard. -Decca03 RE: Hi! I think that's a pretty good idea. :) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Puppy Power! 11:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Knight of Frights Knight of Frights is out! I can't wait to see your review. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Puppy Power! 12:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Tanks for Nothing Velma The Luck of a Pup The Luck of a Pup Your review on The Luck of a Pup was a mini-review, same with mine on The Falcon Rises. We need to remember to do full-reviews, like your Tanks for Nothing review. Also, are you going to do that Velma spin-off? If not, tell me. -Decca03 Coming soon... Coming soon - The Notebook. Preview: http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Decca03/The_Notebook_preview Hi I added Scooby-Doo's Jumbo pack to the your stuff category and Scooby-Doo and Shaggy-Too to the my stuff category; I did that because we both write episodes for those shows. Is that okay with you? Also, I’ve decided to work on Jumbo Pack and Shaggy Too and then finish Ghost Gallery. After that I’ll write Scrappy-Doo Splats! -Decca03 The Notebook It's out! Remember, it’s the last Ghost Gallery you’ll ever read, so please write an extremely long review. Don’t forget to rate it out of ten (I worked hard to get a ten) and remember, don’t forget to include what the best episode was in the review! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Can I write the last episode of season two? -Decca03 Water of Life It's out! I can't wait for your full-review! -Decca03 Don't forget to post your full review on Water of Life. -Decca03 I added another comment on Water of Life. Please reply to it. -Decca03 Water of Life Why'd you add: The gang laughs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. To the script? -Decca03 Hyde and Seek It's out! I can't wait for your full-review! -Decca03 Vengeance of the Warlord It's out! Can't wait for your long-review! -Decca03 More Hey, please write more episodes, you haven’t for a few days. -Decca03 We All Scream in the Haunted Submarine It's out! Please write a very long review because this episode is a great achievement for me believe it or not. -Decca03 Velma and the Band I might write the spin-off. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo’s Jumbo Pack Please write the next episode. -Decca03 Scooby-Dum I didn’t know what to say at first. It’s there now. -Decca03 Scrappy-Doo Splats! Is Creepy Castle" coming out or should I cancel the series? -Decca03 If If you don't write Creepy Castle, I'll have no choice. If you do the series will continue. -Decca03 Where the Whoop is Whoopsy-Doo? Do you ever say whoops? Well nobody does it as much as Whoopsy-Doo! Scooby and Shaggy go to see Whoopsy and Gaggy; however Whoopsy is making more mistakes than ever! So do you make mistakes? Well you can't make as many as Whoopsy-Doo! I can't wait for your long review! -Decca03 Treasure Could you comment an opinion on The Treasure of the Doo Family? I've been wondering what people think of it. -Decca03 The Treasure of the Doo Family An episode guide has been added! Now's your chance to see if your favorite Doos are in! And there's a 99.9% chance you'll be shocked at the location of the treasure! -Decca03 Dum and Dummer Dum and Dummer is now complete! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Puppy Power! 13:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Howdy Howdy-Doo he next clue leads the gang out into the desert where Howdy-Doo lives! He explains he'll give the gang a clue in exchange for solving the mystery of the Newspaper Stealing Ghost! I can’t wait for your review! I hope you don’t have the "don’t know what to same problem" like me, enjoy the episode! -Decca03 RE:Delete Done. -Decca03 Three Things #My Great Grandpa is a Ghost is out! #Please reply to my new comments on It's Terror Time Again! #I did the titlecard for ''Don't Mess with Swamp Creature!. -Decca03 Hi I haven’t been on recently because I was writing http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_and_Luigi:_Space_Travel. I plan to write some more on this wiki soon, so get ready. -Decca03 A Scooby-Doo Easter! I've seen it, I just haven't had the time to read or comment yet. -Decca03 Hey The Treasure of the Doo Family has been cancelled. But I've added what would have happened and I'd love you to post a review! Thanks, -Decca03 The Treasure of the Doo Family I've decided to not stop it, just to take some episodes out. -Decca03 The final episode is nearing completion! Preview: Scooby and Shaggy dash upstairs. Soon, they are in the library. Shaggy takes off Scooby's collar just as Fred, Daphne, and Velma come in. Shaggy presses down on the SD and a clue pops out. "Like, it says: Parent Painting." The gang leaves the room (after putting Scooby's collar back on) and heads to the hallway. They take down a painting of Scooby's parents and then walk inside a secret passageway. -Decca03 Last episode Please post a review as long as your The Notebook review! It's finished now and a new series will come. -Decca03 Scare of the Aztecs It's out! -Decca03 Scoob of the Stone Age! It's out! -Decca03 Captain Caveman Fanon How would you feel about doing reviews for my episodes there? And I'd do your if you join. -Decca03 Wikis I checked out your awesome wiki! We can join each other's wikis and start doing reviews on them! Also The Newest Mysteries of Tweeney-Tiger sounds like my Captain Caveman show, maybe you could change it. -Decca03 The Dog Dilemma I'm working on it... -Decca03 The Dog Dilemma & Ahoy Scooby-Doo! They are out! -Decca03 Titlecard You're in luck! I knew you would ask for it yesterday so I made a batch of titlecards! What's New Pussy Cat.png Under the Mask.png Phantom Mansion.png A Scooby-Doo Birthday.png You don't Impress the Phantom!.png -Decca03 RE:Please Reply I don’t know why it’s blank. -Decca03 Under the Mask It's out! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Comic Caper It’s out! Mystery with the Egyptians It's out! Magic Mist It's out! -Decca03 Once Upon a Crime It's out! -Decca03 Sorry Sorry about the word counts. Install Microsoft Word to do them. I have Microsoft Word Starter 2010 (the free version). -Decca03 Word counts You can trust me? You sure, well you're right. You can trust me as much as you'd like. I'll do the word counts later. I'm a little busy. Also, what is the best episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo so far (including the episodes that were not by me)? -Decca03 Please reply! Hold on to Your Hats! It's out! My best episode yet. -Decca03 Feel free to review my episodes! Yes. Hold on to Your Hats! Please review! Hi I’ll do it after I finish The Newest Scooby-Doo Show. -Decca03 Wild Goose Chase It's out! Also, A Scooby-Doo Birthday isn't coming out. You could ask plenty of other users to write it however. TTJ and you seem pretty active. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo in Blizzard Resort It's out! thx from TTJ THX for lovin my episodes, episode 3 is out i thought you may want to know. Yes. Scooby-Doo in Blizzard Resort Starting with this episode, we should start doing reviews as long as the one you did: "Great! I love the Beatles. I assume the submarine is based off of the Yellow Submarine. I guessed that the ghost would be the crazy fan, but just a coincidence I guess. I can't wait for you're next episode. Very well done indeed. This episode was so fun to read. I think this should be on TV. Super job! I love how Ringo looked like the culprit. Epic! I imagined the ghost to look like the ghost in Hassle in the Castle. I love how the chase scenes had Beatles songs. Great idea. This was so amazing and lots of effort obviously was put into it. I can see by you're 'Writers Notes' that this is the longest episode you've done. Was the submarine blue or was that just the inside? This episode was one of my favourite episodes that you've written. Super job! Great episode! I love it! I have gotta rate this 10/10. And I'll say it again! WOW! EXCELLENT!" -Decca03 Fan-tastic! You didn’t get my message, I’ve already said yes. -Decca03 Reviews So I kinda suck at writing reviews long like your review on Scooby-Doo in Blizzard Resort. I'll try my best to write mine that long, can you continue to do them that long? Also, I know you like my long episodes, but do you like my long descriptions too, the ones for the same series as Scooby-Doo in Blizzard Resort? Also, Scooby-Doo in Maroon Mine is out! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo in Maroon Mine Do you think I should go back to my shorter episodes? -Decca03]] I went from zero, to my own hero ~ Patience Patience is the key to getting your titlecards. -Decca03 Titlecards I’ll add the titlecards in after the rest of the show is written. Now if I write Black Island and have its titlecard please note I did it a while back. -Decca03 Indian Chaos!.png Fan-tastic Tomorrow. I’m working on a book today, it will be finished today too. -Decca03 Fan-tastic This fantastic episode is out! Terror in the Mountains is out! -Decca03 I’m working on it. -Decca03 Hi I was blocked from Scoobypedia because I wanted my blog post deleted. There’s nothing I can do for you. -Decca03 Hi I’ve invited you to write an episode for my new series on Doctor Who Fanon. -Decca03 Grave Danger It's out! Hey I’ll make the titlecard as soon as you review Grave Danger and the Town of the Present, the Past, and the Future. -Decca03 Moonlight Museum It's out! Scooby-Doo! Trapped Can you comment on it? -Decca03 Hey I’ll do the titlecard, can you not use what you have in the about section though? You see I spend a long time writing that. -Decca03 Boat of a Million Monsters It’s out and ready to review! -Decca03 In the chase scene, you make Fred say traps. I think you should put in the notes that it was first in that episode I wrote. -Decca03 Soon. -Decca03 Boat of a Million Monsters Please review! -Decca03 I I already did and uploaded it. -Decca03 Ghost in the Library It’s out and ready to review! -Decca03 Bonjour, Monsieur Scooby It’s out and ready to review! Please make a really long review, I think it’s my best episode! -Decca03 Flaming Hot! It’s out and ready to review! -Decca03 Who do you like better? Who’s better? Lee or Carte? -Decca03 I did a few days ago. -Decca03 Cow Caper It's out! -Decca03 Deep Freeze The Fire Witch/Madman/Quill mystery will be revealed in Deep Freeze, even sooner. Do you think I should have story lines for both seasons? -Decca03 Origami Enigma It's out! Deep Freeze It's out! Also, I did the titlecard for Ice Cream Scare!. -Decca03 Rated R for Reapers It's out! Also, I did the titlecard for Talent Show Fright. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! The Cake of Chaos Please review soon! Please make it a long review! Haunted Road is only taking a little break. -Decca03 Please, please, please review the Cake of Chaos! -Decca03 Hi Haunted Road is cancelled. See this for what would have happened. -Decca03 Mining Chaos! I did the titlecard, please write it soon. Also, could you comment on Scooby-Doo and the Dog Crew? -Decca03 Flute Fright in the Forest It's out! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Trick or Creep? It's out! -Decca03 Please review soon! -Decca03 Bump in the Night Please write it soon! Also please review Scooby-Doo! Trick or Creep? and Electric Shock. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Trick or Creep? Don't forget to review! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo Should I cancel Classic Capers and reboot Haunted Road? -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Ghouls & Stars Can you cancel Yo, Scooby-Doo! and start it? Also could I write a few episodes of it? Also, You Can't Scare the Scarecrow Part 1 is out, don't forget to review! -Decca03 Can u review my episode How Do You Doo?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 16:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sorry Sorry, I'm busy, I'll try to make it by today. -Decca03 Please review Lethal Lumberjacks--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 My new episde, Mecha Mystery is out! This is TTJ! Please review Puppy Power Outage!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 20:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Its me ttj please reveiw Mecha Mystery! The Haunted Inn It's out! -Decca03 Return I've returned! Please review The Haunted Inn. -Decca03 Copying Gone Bye. -Decca03 Who am I? I am TigerFox12, Decca03's new account. -TigerFox12 ... Exactly. -TigerFox12 Why I felt like it. It doesn't really matter. Now, I'm going offline for a little while, so bye. (To work on stuff.) -TigerFox12 I know I know this entire return idea was great, but honestly, I just don’t enjoy doing this anymore. I have decided, it’s over. I’m going. I will ask Googleybear to give you admin rights, you deserve it. -Decca03/TigerFox12 Yes Yes, but not on TigerFox, this old account. -Decca03 Admin I'm so happy you're an admin! I asked for that! P.S new episode (please review): One Last Mystery, Eh Old Boy? One Last Hurrah. -Decca03 Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed my latest episode. How sad was it? Did you cry like Shaggy? (I did at a certain part.) I might write more, so stay tuned! Are you still active? -Decca03 Hi Be on for April 1st. Do you want to make a show together, because i fell like we never got to know each other well and i admire your writings?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:43, April 6, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Our Show What should our show be called?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:10, April 7, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Do you want me to start the series that we're writing now?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 00:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 I just decided to get back on this wiki! I think me you and Decca03 all should start on this wiki again. Thoses were fun times! --ScoobyDude34 (talk) 16:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Yes! :D My first story in ages is out! http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_Men -Decca03 Welcome Back! Welcome back! I can't wait to see what new stories you write! Can you review my first two episodes of my new series? Thanks!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 14:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 The Demon Face Chase It's out! I await your review. -Decca03 Hey Are you coming back? You haven’t been very active since you reviewed The Lion Men -Decca03 Hi! I'm so glad you're back! I can't forget your monsters, trust me... -Decca03 Here it is! New episode: http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_of_the_Past -Decca03 New story http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Meeting -Decca03 Still here I'm still here. You? -Decca03 Hi I’m taking a short break from writing, but I’ll still read your stories. -Decca03 Decca Hey, Decca said to tell you and Scoobydude that he hasn't been on lately because he's been busy. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm still here, you? -Decca03 Roughing the Crown It’s out! -Decca03 Road Trip Please write it soon! -Decca03 Hello? -Decca03 Okay Got it. -Decca03 Road Trip I will write for Road Trip, but I'm too busy to do WATWM. Please start it -Decca03 Road Trip It's tomorrow, woohoo! -Decca03 Please return Please come back Kyle. -Decca03 Okay Got it. -Decca03 :O That sucks. -Decca03 Wanna Wanna work on a series with ScoobyDude and I? -Decca03 Writing You get to the write episode of [[Scooby-Doo! Crazy Cases, okay? -Decca03 Creeping in the Dark Can Madelyn not leave Coolsville in the episode? I want her to be in mine right after. -Decca03 Hello? -Decca03 Hi Hey! I don't think Scoobydude will be back for a bit, wanna work on a series? -Decca03 PLEASE come back! -Decca03 PLEASE Kyle, you've gotta come back! I'll come back too! I can only hope now. We could do a long movie together. Let's do... Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase 2? We can each write it through our talk pages and then I'll piece it together. Can I start it out? Got a great idea. -Decca03 Okay Don't expect it too soon. -Decca03 Sorry Been gone, sorry, maybe we should just do a series. -Decca03 Hello? Hello? -Decca03 Oh please Please come back! You are missed! I asked Scoobydude too, we can all work on a series. Got it Okay, let's do Road Trip. -Decca03 You still here? Better idea How about we do more seasons of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!? -Decca03 Got it Okay! It's gonna be awesome. :) I have some great ideas. -Decca03 Soon Can't wait for you to create the page soon! Hello? -Decca03 Where'd you go? It's been a long time. Hello? -Decca03 Please Please return! -Decca03 PLEASE! PLEASE come back. I'm going to stay here. Within two days I'll start Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, Too! -Decca03 C'mon. I'm begging you to come back. Please. I'll tell you a secret if you do. -Decca03 Come back PLEASE come back, please-please-please! -Decca03 Please Come back! -Decca03 PLEASE! I'm begging you to return. -Decca03 Hello? Hello? Hello? -Decca03 We can all hope If you come back, please check back every few days -Decca03 Come back? Please? -Decca03 Happy Times! Kyle, I'm happy you're back! I can't even explain how long I've been waiting, I even had a dream about you coming back and creating the entire episode guide for our next series (episodes for me to write too). I'll create the Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too new seasons page, unless you want to work on something else -Decca03 Reply I live near Coolsville! If it were a place, this is. I live in the USA, so our time zones are off. I've created an episode guide for the re-newed show while I wait for you to create official page. -Decca03 Caper at Cupcake Castle Finished this episode! It's probably one of my best, so I hope you like it. Click here! It's been a few days since you were on, please don't leave. -Decca03 Wait Wait, I'm confused. What did you do? -Decca03 There's A War! I'm continuing Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum, so please re-read every episode, as the final episode is almost here. A new episode is already out! -Decca03 Sure! Sure! -Decca03 It's here! http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Unmasked_Part_2_-_The_End_of_Hyde -Decca03 Hey The finale is out! -Decca03 Jeremiah Would you of guessed him to be the Riddler? -Decca03 Season 2 Yes, this will come. Also, I uploaded the titlecard to the wiki. When is your episode coming out? -Decca03 Okay Good plan! -Decca03 Busy I'm also busy, but I'll still be checking back every day, waiting for the new episode. Also, writing my own new episodes. -Decca03 Okay I've started to plan WATWM (War at the Wax Museum) season two.) The Mighty Thor Do you think this will be soon or something more like next month? I'll be checking the site every day. Update: You still here? -Decca03 Hi How are you? I am good. I was wondering if you would like to talk? I also saw on your profile that you like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. I actually wrote a story about Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. It's called "Shaggy and Scooby's Spooky Shanagains: Chapter 1: Seeing Ghosts". Feel free to check it out and comment. Please reply back. :-) - BluePupBuddy (BluePupBuddy (talk) 04:46, June 16, 2015 (UTC)) School, you say You said you were busy with school. Will you be able to write TMT (The Mighty Thor) when you have a break? -Decca03 Hi It's fine, can't wait for the episode! I'll be checking back every day, so don't worry if I'm not active. -Decca03 Season 2 The new episode of War at the Wax Museum is out! -Decca03 Berry Berry Two was the fake Berry from season one. -Decca03 Wiz Rod New episode is out! -Decca03 I'll Be gone for a day. -Decca03 Hey New episodes soon! -Decca03